Good Man
by babygrl35
Summary: Max & Alec have been going out for a year. It's their anniversary & he wants to thank her.


Title: Good Man

Author: babygrl35

Rating: PG (some cussing)

Pairings: M/A

Summary: Max & Alec have been together for a year. It's their anniversary & he wants to thank her.

**********

"Hey Boo, you comin' to Crash tonight?" asked OC.

"Nope. Me & Alec are gonna have dinner & then just chill," Max told her with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah_It's your anniversary today! So what did u get `em?"

"I got him a bracelet. You wanna see?" Max asked all excited.

"Hell yeah I wanna see! Wait, you didn't steal it did you?"

"No of course not!! I got it the old fashioned, legal way."

Max pulled a black rectangular, velvet box from her locker & opened it. OC picked up the bracelet & studied it. It was a 14k white gold chain with a plaque that had fancy writing on it.

"'Yours Forever,'" read OC. "Damn girl, you must love this boy a lot!!"

"I do, OC. I've never been so happy, not even with Logan. God, I cant believe all the time we wasted , always fighting with each other."

"Well, none of that matters anymore, Boo. All that matters is you're with him now." OC said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right! Now you go & get outta here so u can get ready!" said OC pushing Max out of Jam Pony. "Have fun tonight!"

"Thanks OC!"

**********

Alec had already left work early so he could get ready for tonight.

I hope she really likes this. God, I've never been so nervous in my life.

Alec had told Max to come by his place for dinner & so that they could spend the night alone. He told her to come over at 7:00 so he checked his watch.

__

6:45. She'll be here in 15 minutes. Food's ready, wine's on ice, table's set_Why do I feel like I'm missing something_Oh shit!!

Alec ran to the bedroom & was searching his drawers when he heard some one knock on his door.

"Found it!" Alec ran back to the living room, straightened himself, & opened the door.

**********

"Wow, Max. You_You look great." Alec said as he let her in. She looked so good he couldn't stop staring at her.

She was wearing black pants that clung to her like a second skin, a baby blue Capri shirt that showed about 1 ½ inches of her midriff, black boots & her leather jacket to top it off. In contrast to her everyday-down hairdo, she pulled back half of her hair & secured it in a small clip. She also put on a little eye make up & some lip gloss.

"Thanks, Alec." Giving him a quick kiss hello. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said.

Alec also had on black pants, but was wearing a dark brown, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows & black shoes. They stood in front of each other for several moments, just taking each other in until Alec cleared hi throat.

"Um, you hungry? `Cuz dinner's ready," he said growing uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, starving," Max answered, trying not to look nervous.

"Well, uh, go ahead & have a seat. I'll bring out our food."

Max walked to the table while Alec went to the kitchen, grabbing the plates of food. Max sat down & saw the bottle of wine on ice & two glasses so she poured some for her & Alec as he was walking in with the food.

"Wow, that smells really good, Alec. What are we having?" Max asked in anticipation. Over the past year, she'd learned that Alec was a very good cook, even better than Logan, so she was really looking forward to the meal.

"Fettuccini Alfredo with sautéed chicken breast," Alec said putting the plates down. "Hope you like it."

**********

After dinner (which Max thought was absolutely spectacular), they cleared up the dishes & sat in the living room talking & drinking wine.

"Oh, um, I got you something," Max said grabbing her jacket.

"Max you didn't need to-"

"I wanted to. Besides, today's special," she said handing him the box.

Alec opened it up & just looked at it for a few seconds, then took the bracelet & help it up. "White gold, 14k…I think I could get at least two grand for this," he said with a smile.

"Alec!!" Max yelled, hitting him in the shoulder laughing. "You better not or I'll kick your ass."

"Hehe, no. I'd never do that," he said. "This is wonderful, Max." He gave her a long, soft kiss. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

Max helped him put the bracelet on & then he stood up, Max following suit.

"Dance with me?" He asked her.

"Um, sure," she said smiling.

Alec moved to the stereo, turned it on, hit play, then took her in his arms. When the singer started the first verse, Alec sang right along with him to Max.

****

You could catch me at the Gentleman's Club

Substitutin' lap dances for love (love, love)

Goin' home to an empty house

Thinkin' who should I call for some love

__

Wow, he has a good voice, who would have thought…Max thought as he started to sing.

****

Hey, I never knew love, until you love

Never thought I'd fall in love

Til you brought out of me

The man I always knew I could be, baby

I can count the lovers that I've had

All of those relationships gone bad

I wanna thank you for guiding me & showing me love

I was just a boy & not a man

Falling deep in love was not the plan

Baby because of you & what you do

You made me a good man

Max stared deep into Alec's eyes, listening to his heart speak to her.

****

Oh baby

Used to change my numbers every other week

Getting crazy crank call from them freaks

I be, V.I.P. with a bottle of something

Tryin' hard to push up on sum heat

`Cuz I, I never knew love until you love

You showed me a true love

You gave me the chance

Now I understand how to be a good man

Oooh yes

I can count the lovers that I've had

All of those relationships gone bad (Relationships)

I wanna thank you for guiding me & showing me love

I was just a boy & not a man (Not a man, no)

Falling deep in love was not the plan

Baby, because of you & what you do

You made me a good man

Alec sang his heart out, knowing fully well that he was revealing his soul to her, but not caring the least bit.

****

Thank you, for loving me

(It's the love that you give)

(It's the love that I want)

(It's the love that we share)

(It's your love oh yeah ooooh)

`Cuz if it ain't you, my love's for nobody

(Ain't nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody)

Oooooooh

I can count the lovers that I've had (Baby, baby)

All of those relationships gone bad (And I, I wanna)

I wanna thank you for guiding me & showing me love

(Thank you love)

I was just a boy & not a man

Falling deep in love was not the plan

Baby, because of you & what you do

You made me a good man

It's all because of you, you, you, you, you….

Both of them were quite long after the song was over, just staring into each other's eyes.

"That_That was beautiful, Alec," Max said, still holding onto him.

"Max, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I hope you know that every word in that song, I mean," Alec said, looking away & feeling very tense.

"I do, Alec, I-"

"No, wait," he said, cutting her off. "I gotta say this," waiting for her to nod, he looked back into her eyes & kept going.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. The second I saw you, I knew that I had to have you in my life. So I stuck around. And no matter how many times I screwed up, you were always there. You always had my back."

Alec stepped away from Max & got down on one knee. He heard Max gasp as he reached into his pocket & pull out a small, black box.

"I love you with everything that I am & I know I can't go through life without you there with me." Opening the box, Alec looked up at Max. "Max Guevera, will you marry me?"

Max couldn't respond, she couldn't think. She was too stunned & kept looking at the ring in the box. The metal was white gold like the bracelet she gave him. It had a 2 carat marquise center diamond with a tear-drop shaped diamond on either side, each half a carat. Max hadn't said anything for so long that Alec began to worry. He was so scared that she would say no & he felt his fears coming true. Max looked from the ring to his eyes & saw his fear.

"Yes."

"What?" She had spoken so quietly that Alec barely heard her.

"Yes, I would love to marry you," Max said again, this time louder & sporting the biggest smile Alec ever saw.

"Yes?" Alec asked, not believing his ears.

Max pulled him up to her & kissed him, pouring all of her love in that kiss.

"Yes."

**********

****

Author's Note: I put this story up a week ago but I had to change some things so I fixed it, then uploaded it again.

Ok, so that was my first fic. How was it? The song is "Good Man" by R.L. It's a really good song & I suggest u download it. But yeah, since this is my first, could you review?? Please?


End file.
